mistake
by min gula
Summary: persahabatan yang terjalin antara taehyung dan juga jimin (bts) kini mereka harus terpisah selamanya karena satu kesalahan kecil yang jimin buat !


Author: min gula

Title: mistake

Main Cast: kim taehyung (bts) – park jimin (bts) - dll

Genre: horror/friendship/dll

Rating: pg

Lenght: oneshoot

Disclaimer:

Ini ff dengan genre horror pertamaku . dan terinspirasi dari film death bell. di ff ini tak ada yg sempurna , karena yg sempurna hanya milik Tuhan

Selamat membaca ! typo bertebaran yooo

Jimin pov

hari ini adalah hari dimana murid kelas tiga mengikuti ujian kelulusan . semua murid kelas tiga tentu saja sibuk mempersiapkan semuanya dari jauh hari , karena menurut kami kelulusan itu adalah sebuah kebanggan tersendiri. Jika kami tidak lulus tentu saja itu akan menjadi sebuah aib keluarga .

aku park jimin masuk kedalam kategori murid kelas aku akan mengikuti ujian kelulusan itu hari ini.

"aku harap kita akan lulus bersama." Ucapnya.

Aku hanya tersenyum kearah pria yang ada didepanku itu . dia adalah kim taehyung , dan dia itu temanku. kami sudah berteman sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Bahkan kami sudah seperti saudara .

Bagi taehyung bisa lulus dari sekolah ini adalah sebuah hal yang mudah . ya dia terkenal sebagai murid yang berprestasi . dari mulai akademik mau pun non akademik . maka tak heran jika ia sering mendapatkan juara satu di sekolah ini .

Sedangkan aku? Aku hanyalah orang yang tak memiliki kepintaran seperti taehyung , aku hanya bisa masuk kedalam sepuluh besar itu pun jika dewi keberuntungan memihak kepadaku.

Waktu menunjukan pukul tujuh pagi . bel pun berbunyi pertanda ujian akan segera di mulai . kami duduk diatas bangku masing masing . terlihat beberapa pengawas masuk kedalam kelasku . ia membawa kertas kertas soal di tanganya . dia berdiri di depan kelas . tanpa basa basi ia membagikan kertas itu dan kami pun mengisi bulatan bulatan di atasnya.

dua jam berlalu , bel pun berbunyi menandakan ujian telah selesai . semua murid berhenti mengerjakan soal . bagiku ujian ini bagaikan malaikat maut . aku tak yakin dengan semua jawaban yang aku isi . aku hanya bisa pasrah dengan hasil yang akan aku dapatkan nanti .

aku melihat kearah taehyung , ia nampak sangat tenang setelah mengerjakan semua soal itu . ia tak terlihat cemas sepertiku . bahkan aku yakin dia akan mendapatkan nilai yang sempurna untuk ujian kali ini .

aku berdiri dan berjalan kearahnya .

"kau akan pulang? Bagaimana untuk berjalan jalan sebentar untuk menghilangkan stress yang kita dapatkan setelah ujian."ucapku

"baiklah, tapi kau yang membayar." Ucapnya . ia pun berdiri dan mengambil tasnya . aku dan taehyung berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruang kelas.

Author pov

Sekarang mereka berdua duduk diatas bangku disebuah taman dengan memegang cola . sesekali mereka meneguk kaleng berisikan soda itu.

"apa kau yakin aku akan lulus. Aku takut jika aku harus mengulangnya tahun depan." Ucap jimin . taehyung hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan temannya itu.

"aku yakin kau akan lulus . kita sudah belajar bukan? Bahkan lihatlah matamu yang terlihat seperti panda." Ucap taehyung yang menunjuk kearah mata jimin.

Jimin memegang kelopak mata bawahnya "aku tetap tidak yakin. Tapi aku yakin kau akan lulus. Kau selalu mendapatkan juara satu , sedangkan aku berbeda denganmu kim taehyung." Sekarang raut bibir jimin berubah membentuk sebuah ketakutan

"percayalah padaku,aku dan juga kau akan lulus bersama. " ucapnya menyemangati

"ya aku harap." Ucapnya

"kim." Jimin berteriak didekat telinga taehyung. Seketika taehyung menutup telinganya karena kaget

"apa? Bisakah kau tak berteriak di telingaku?" ucapnya tegas.

"aku punya rencana."

"apa yang kau rencanakan? Apakah itu sebuah rencana bodoh?" ledeknya

"bukan..bukan itu . emm bisakah kita membuka surat kelulusan itu bersama?"

"kenapa?kenapa kita harus melakukan itu?"

"karena aku ingin tahu nilaimu." Jawabnya asal

Taehyung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya . ia berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan jimin . jimin pun berdiri menyusul langkah taehyung.

"aku mohon…" jimin menarik almamater yang di kenakan oleh taehyung.

"berapa lama aku kenal denganmu? Bukankah itu adalah hal yang biasa kita lakukan? membuka sebuah surat bersamaan? Kau sangat lucu park jimin." Ucapnya . jimin hanya tertawa dan menggoda taehyung . ia senang jika melihat sahabatnya itu kesal karena ulahnya . dan akhirnya mereka pun pulang menuju rumah masing masing.

Satu minggu kemudian

Hari ini surat kelulusan akan dibagikan . sejak lima menit yang lalu jimin hanya berdiri di depan pintu di depan rumahnya sambil menunggu sebuah surat datang padanya . tak lama tukang pos pun datang dengan sebuah amplop . jimin bisa menebak jika surat itu adalah surat kelulusannya .

Ia menghampiri pak pos itu . "permisi apakah itu surat untukku?"

Pak pos itu hanya tersenyum dan memberikan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat .

"apa kau park jimin murid kelas tiga?" ucapnya . jimin membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan. Pas pos itu kembali memberikan senyuman ramahnya .

"ini untukmu sebuah surat kelulusan . aku harap kau bisa lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan." Ucapnya . lalu pak pos itu pun kembali pergi .

Jimin kemudian masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan membawa sebuah amplop, ia tak sabar ingin membuka surat itu bersama taehyung dan tentu saja jika mereka lulus mungkin mereka akan merayakannya .

Jimin duduk di ruang tengah , ia mengambil sebuah handphone di dalam saku celanannya . ia mencari sebuah nama dan sampai ia menemukan nama 'taehyung kim' ia pun menghubunginya.

Jimin menempelkan handphonenya di telinga kanannya , tapi tangan kanannya tetap memegangi amplop coklat yang ia terima . tak lama terdengar seseorang dari tempat yang berbeda.

"hallo kim, apa kau sudah menerima suratmu?" ucap jimin

"tentu saja aku menerimanya. Apa kau belum membuka surat itu?" ucapnya.

" akan membuka surat ini bersamamu taehyung ."

"ya tentu saja . kita berjanji akan membukanya bersama bukan? Kalau begitu malam ini kita akan bertemu di depan sekolah . bagaimana menurutmu?"

"baiklah . aku akan menunggumu disana pukul 7 malam ."

"oke. Jangan sampai terlambat atau kau harus membelikanku ice cream."

"baik baik.. terserah katamu . kalau begitu aku tutup telphonenya." Akhirnya pembicaraan pun terputus .

Beberapa menit kemudian . handphone jimin tiba tiba saja bergetar . ia melihat sebuah nama .. ya dia adalah pacar dari park jimin .

"hallo." Ucap jimin

"hallo.. apa kau sudah membaca suratnya? Apa kau lulus?" ucap wanita itu . jimin hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"aku tak tau, bagaimana denganmu ?"

"aku lulus . meskipun nilaiku tak terlalu besar."

"baguslah"

"ngomong ngomong mengapa kau belum melihat suratnya?"

"aku akan membacanya nanti bersama taehyung."

"apa kau tidak penasaran dengan nilaimu?"

"ya tentu saja aku penasaran." Ucapnya

"kalau begitu buka suratmu sekarang. Jika kau lulus aku akan mengajakmu makan hari ini."

"tak bisa, malam ini aku sudah berjanji pada taehyung akan pergi bersama dan membuka surat ini bersamanya. Mungkin jika aku sudah mengetahuinya,besok aku akan mengajakmu pergi."

"sudahlah park jimin. Kau buka saja suratmu. Aku yakin dia akan lulus meskipun aku tak membacanya, dia memang terkenal dengan kau membukannya sekarang dia tidak akan tau jika kau sudah membukanya terlebih bisa berpura berpura belum mengetahuinya"

"ya aku tau tapi…"

"sudahlah buka suratmu sekarang dan aku akan menunggumu jam 12 siang . kita akan pergi sebelum kau bertemu dengan taehyung."

Akhirnya telephone pun tertutup.

Pada saat itu juga jimin memikirkan perkataan pacarnya 'dia akan lulus meskipun aku tak membacanya, dia memang terkenal dengan kau membukannya sekarang dia tidak akan tau jika kau sudah membukanya terlebih bisa berpura berpura belum mengetahuinya' . ia hanya terus melihat amplop yang sedang ia pegang . ia berpikir jika ia membuka amplop itu sekarang maka ia akan menghianati sahabatnya , tapi jika tidak jimin akan penasaran dengan hasil kelulusannya itu . akhirnya dengan berat hati jimin pun membuka amplop yang ia pegang . ia mengeluarkan surat didalamnya , terlihat sebuah nama 'park jimin' dan dibawah nama tersebut terdapat kalimat 'lulus' . jimin pun tersenyum setelah membaca surat itu . ia langsung memasukan kembali surat itu kedalam amplopnya . ia pun kembali membuka handphonenya dan mengetikan beberapa kalimat disana.

 **Aku lulus**

 **Aku menuruti apa katamu**

 **Hari ini kita akan pergi**

 **Aku tunggu kau jam 12 siang didepan red café**

Akhirnya kalimat itu pun terkirim kepada pacarnya.

"maafkan aku kim , aku tak bermaksud aku yakin kau akan lulus dengan nilai yang lebih baik dariku." Ucapnya dalam hati

Malamnya pukul 08.00

Jimin masuk kedalam kamar ,ia membaringkan tubuhnya sejenak dan mencoba untuk menutup matanya. seharian ia habiskan waktu bersama pacarnya . bahkan ia tak ingat jika memiliki janji bersama taehyung .

Ketika ia mencoba menutup matanya, seketika jimin terbangun dari tidurnya . ia ingat dengan janjinya bersama taehyung malam ini . dengan cepat jimin menghubungi taehyung . tapi tak ada balasan disana .

"kim tahyung apa kau marah, sehingga kau tak mengangkat telephonenya."

Jimin mencoba mengirimkan beberapa pesan padanya . tapi ia tak juga mendapatkan balasan apapun darinya.

Tett..tett..

Tiba tiba saja handphone jimin berbunyi . ia melihat sebuah nama disana 'taehyung kim' dengan cepat ia mengangkat telephonenya.

"hallo kim,apa kau masih disana? Tunggulah aku akan pergi sekarang juga." Tapi jimin merasakan sebuah keanehan . disana dia tidak mendengar suara apa pun.

"hallo kim? Kim taehyung? Apa kau masih disana?" tiba tiba telephone itu pun terputus.

Jimin langsung menghubungi taehyung kembali.

Tett..tett..

Sebuah telephone tersambung . tapi jimin seperti mendengar sebuah suara yang tak asing suara, tapi itu sebuah lagu . lagu yang biasa di pakai oleh taehyung sebagai nada dering ponselnya . jimin berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan mencari asal suara tersebut . ternyata ia mendengar suara itu ada di bawah kolong kasurnya . ia menunduk dan mencari sesuatu disana . ia menemukan sebuah ponsel di kolong kasurnya .

"bukankah ini milik taehyung? Bagaimana bisa benda ini ada dikamarku." Suasana dikamar itu pun tiba tiba saja menjadi dingin . jendela yang tadinya tertutup tiba tiba saja terbuka oleh angin yang cukup keras . jimin pun berusaha membenarkan jendela itu , tapi ketika ia akan menutupnya , jendela itu seakan tak ingin di tutup . angin besar masuk kedalamnya dan membuat jimin terjatuh. ia merasakan sesuatu yang sangat aneh , ketika angin itu masuk ia seperti merasakan sebuah kehangatan yang cukup lama . dan itu terasa seperti sebuah pelukan dari seorang ibu.

1 detik…2detik..3detik..

sampai beberapa detik akhirnya suasana dingin pun terasa kembali.

Jimin benar benar merasakan sesuatu yang sangat aneh sedang terjadi di dalam kamarnya itu . jimin kembali bangun dan menutup jendela kembali . setelah jendela itu tertutup masuklah sebuah pesan dari handphonenya.

Ia melihat nama taehyung disana . Ya itu adalah pesan dari sahabatnya taehyung.

"taehyung? Bagaimana bisa?" tiba tiba saja ia mulai merinding, ia mulai meraskan angin yang berhembus tepat dibelakang pundaknya.

 **Kau dimana?**

 **Mengapa kau tak menepati janjimu park jimin**

 **Aku menunggumu**

 **Aku menunggumu**

 **Aku menunggumu**

"apakah ini mimpi? Siapa yang mengirimkanku pesan,sedangkah handphonenya ada disini. Dan bagaimana bisa handphonenya ada dikamarku." Ucapnya bingung . ia mulai merasakan ketakutan .

"kim taehyung, apa kau disini? Aku minta maaf karena tak menepati janjimu . sekarang keluarlah aku tak suka jika kau membuatku takut seperti ini." ucapnya dengan mengarahkan seluruh pandangannya kesetiap sudut kamarnya.

Tiba tiba saja lampu kamar pun mati

Jimin mulai ketakutan , ia menyalakan handphonenya dan mengarahkannya ke setiap sudut. ketika ia akan berjalan beberapa langkah tiba tiba saja kakinya terasa ada yang memegang . sebuah cengkraman , cengkraman itu sangat dingin dan membuatnya tak berani untuk melihat ke bawah . rasanya ia ingin berteriak tapi mendadak suaranya menghilang . jimin mencoba menoleh kebawah dan menyorotnya dengan cahaya yang keluar dari ponselnya . namun ia tak melihat apa pun disana . tak lama setelah itu lampu pun kembali menyala .

Jimin mengeluarkan nafas panjang karena ia tak melihat makhluk apa pun tapi ketika ia akan membalikan badan…

jimin melihat taehyung sedang berdiri dan tertunduk didepannya. jaraknya sangat dekat dan itu membuatnya sangat kaget.

"kim taehyung,mengapa kau ada disini?dan kapan kau masuk ke kamarku?" ucap jimin , suaranya terdengar sangat ketakutan . ketika jimin memegang bahunya. bahu taehyung terasa dingin .dan itu membuatnya tambah ketakutan.

"apa kau sakit?" ucap jimin . taehyung hanya tertunduk dan menggelengkan kepalanya .

"park jimin mengapa kau ingkari janjimu." Terdengar suara lirih dari mulut taehyung . suaranya terdengar seperti orang sudah menangis .

"aku minta maaf, aku minta maaf" ucap jimin

"kau berbohong padaku park jimin , kau berbohong."

Jimin pov

"kau berbohong padaku park jimin,kau berbohong." Taehyung berbicara padaku, tapi suaranya tak terdengar seperti yang aku kenal . apa dia benar benar sakit?

Tiba tiba saja taehyung memperlihatkan wajahnya , wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat . bahkan dia terlihat seperti sudah menangis .

"aku minta maaf taehyung . aku menyesal telah membuatmu menunggu." Ucapku

Tetapi kini aku melihat taehyung tersenyum kerahku , ia berdiri dan berjalan mendekat kearahku . aku pun berjalan mundur mencoba menjauh darinya .

Aku melihat taehyung hanya tersenyum , tapi lama lama senyuman itu berubah menjadi sangat menakutkan.

"kau siapa? Apa kau taehyung?" ucapku dengan sangat ketakutan . aku mengeluarkan banyak sekali keringat dingin.

"ya, aku adalah kim taehyung . sahabatmu park jimin." Kini taehyung mengangkat kedua tanganya dan menempelkannya di leherkuku . aku merasakan sentuhannya sangat dingin . dan ia seperti akan mencekikku . aku terus berjalan mundur untuk menjauh darinya .

Sekarang posisiku tepat menempel di dinding kamar . aku tak bisa melarikan diri karena tangan taehyung masih mencengkram leherku.

Dan tiba tiba saja dia tertawa , bahkan suaranya terdengar sangat keras memenuhi kamarku . muka taehyung perlahan berubah menjadi sesosok yang sangat menyeramkan .dari tubuhnya tercium bau amis , pupil matanya berubah menjadi lebih kecil , kelopak matanya hitam dan terlihat juga beberapa luka di bagian lehernya .

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" aku berteriak sekencang kencangnya , berharap ada yang menolongku . aku hanya bisa merasakan kini cengkramannya sangat kuat . aku mulai kesulitan bernafas . aku terus berusaha melepaskan cengkramannya itu .

"park jimin , aku membencimu .. aku membencimu.." aku mendengar dia mengatakan kalimat itu berulang ulang.

"maafkan aku taehyung maafkan aku." Ucapku dengan suara yang terputus putus.

"park jimin aku membencimu." Wajah taehyung kini benar benar berubah total dia berubah menjadi yang tak aku kenal . wajahnya sangat menyeramkan . wajah itu penuh darah dan juga sayatan di pipinya . dia terus saja tertawa . suara tawanya sangat keras terdengar di telingaku .

"aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu park jimin." Itulah kalimat yang terakhir aku dengar dan akhirnya aku pun pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

Cahaya matahari mulai masuk melalui sela sela tirai kamarku . aku terbangun dari mimpiku . aku terbangun dan merasakan leherku sangat sakit .mungkin karena aku tidur dengan posisi yang salah . aku melihat kesekeliling kamar . tak ada perubahan . bahkan aku tidur di atas kasur yang biasa aku gunakan untuk tidur . malam itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi yang sangat menakutkan dan terasa sangat nyata . aku bermimpi bertemu dengan taehyung , bukan dia bukan taehyung tapi dia adalah hantu . aku berjalan dan mengambil ponselku yang tersimpan di atas meja . mencoba menghubungi taehyung karena aku tak datang kemarin malam . ketika aku lihat ternyata semua ponselku isinya adalah pesan dan juga panggilan tak terjawab dari taehyung . betapa kagetnya aku mendapatkan pesan sebanyak ini . aku pun dengan cepat keluar kamarku , aku akan pergi ke rumah taehyung dan menjelaskan alasanku padanya . tapi aku melihat ibuku dan juga adikku memakai baju serba hitam .

"ibu kau akan pergi kemana?"

Aku melihat kim seul adikku berlari kearahku dan memelukku. Aku bingung sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi.

"oppa, kau tau teman oppa kim taehyung . dia sudah meninggal."

Deg.. nafasku terasa sangat sesak . aku seperti mendapatkan lemparan batu yang sangat keras.

"apa maksudmu?" kim seul tidak menjawab apapun . dia hanya menangis di pelukanku .

"ibu, apa yang terjadi?" aku melihat ibuku mulai menangis.

"ibu barusan mendapatkan kabar jika taehyung sudah meninggal .dia ditemukan gantung diri di sekolah. ibu tak tau apa yang terjadi sebelumnya . tapi ibu merasa sangat sedih . dia sudah seperti anak ibu. Setiap hari dia selalu datang kesini meskipun hanya lima menit . sifatnya yang ceria membuat rumah ini selalu ramai akan tawanya." Aku mulai meneteskan air mata mendengar perkataan ibuku.

Setelah aku mengungjungi pemakaman taehyung, aku berjalan pulang bersama adik dan juga ibuku. Dari belakang ada seseorang yang memangil namaku.

"park jimin." Aku menoleh kebelakang . aku melihat ibu taehyung disana . ia menghampiriku dan memberikanku sebuah amplop kecil berwarna putih. Disana bertuliskan namaku 'park jimin'

"polisi menemukan ini di bajunya taehyung . aku tak tau apa isinya,tapi sepertinya ini untukmu."Aku pun mengambilnya dan mengucapka terimakasih . akhirnya beliau pun pergi setelah memberikan surat itu untuku.

Aku kemudian merobek bagian atas amplop itu dan mengeluarkan sesuatu disana . terdapat sebuah surat didalamnya dan juga surat kelulusan milik kim taehyung . pertama aku membuka suratnya terlebih dahulu

 **Untuk sahabatku park jimin**

 **Hai park jimin . bagaimana kabarmu? Aku pikir seharusnya kemarin adalah hari terakhir untuk kita bertemu . bagaimana dengan hasil ujianmu? Aku yakin kau pasti lulus .**

 **Maafkan aku telah meninggalkanmu . sebenarnya aku sedikit kecewa saat kau tak datang pada saat itu , aku menunggumu hampir satu jam dan akhirnya aku putuskan untuk membuka surat kelulusan itu sendiri . kau pasti tak akan percaya dengan apa yang aku dapatkan . aku sebenarnya tak lulus ujian . aku tak tau kenapa . tapi ya itulah yang aku dapatkan .**

 **Hari ini aku akan menyusul ayahku di surga . mungkin aku bodoh melakukan ini semua dengan cepat . tapi ini adalah jalan yang terbaik . aku tak mau jika orang orang tau kalau aku gagal dalam tes ini .**

 **Sepertinya aku akan sangat merindukanmu disini, aku akan sangat merindukan ibumu yang selalu membuatkanku sebuah pasta dan juga susu hangat, adikmu kim seul yang selalu bermain dengan boneka barbinya dan juga kau sahabatku yang selalu ada disaat aku membutuhkanmu .**

 **Mungkin hari ini aku sudah tak ada disampingmu . aku hanya akan memberimu sebuah pesan karena aku tak mungkin ada lagi untukmu park jimin . pesanku hanyalah satu kau harus belajar dengan baik . kau harus menjadi orang yang pintar dan jangan kau menjadi orang malas . aku tak bisa menyuruhmu belajar setiap saat mulai saat ini kau harus bisa mandiri.**

 **Sudah cukup sampai disini .aku pergi park jimin .Aku harap kau bisa menjaga rahasia ini park jimin . aku menyayangimu sampai kapan pun.**

 **Tertanda sahabatmu kim taehyung.**

Aku menangis sejadinya setelah membaca surat itu . kemudian aku membuka surat kelulusan miliknya . disana tercantum nama 'kim taehyung' dan juga dibawahnya bertuliskan sebuah kalimat 'tidak lulus'

aku merasa sangat bersalah padanya . jika saja aku datang pada hari itu mungkin hari ini taehyung akan ada disini . disampingku dan bersamaku

tamat

gimana ceritanya? Oke mungkin ini kurang menyeramkan atau mungkin emang ga menyeramkan .-. Sebelumnya tinggalkan komentar ya . demi perbaikan ff selanjutnya. thanks


End file.
